Breathin'
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: For those of you who have not yet had a chance to go read this AMAZING short story (Fanfict of I Only Dream of You by starsthatburn) I highly recommend going and reading that first. Without giving too much away our story begins back in Season one with Regina having some pretty sensual thoughts about the sheriff and accidentally acting out on them! Let's begin...


**Fanfict of I Only Dream of You by starsthatburn**

A/n: For those of you who have not yet had a chance to go read this AMAZING short story I highly recommend going and reading that first. Without giving too much away our story begins back in Season one with Regina having some pretty sensual thoughts about the sheriff and accidentally acting out on them!

And a quick shout-out to my beta - Bug2luvu!

Here is where this story begins….

Regina had a headache building since yesterday. Ever since her body had betrayed her while being so close to one Emma Swan. It was only one kiss, well essentially, why had Emma run for the hills…

The brunette sat at her desk trying to focus on her laptop but no work had been done in the past two hours, or in the past 24 hours for that matter.

She sighed as she saw the number on her inbox begin to climb. Emma had sent an email about a budget report but Regina couldn't bear to look at it. As she started to collect her things, thinking perhaps a quick lunch at granny's would clear her head, there was a commotion outside her office door.

"Miss Mills doesn't have any meetings today!" the frantic voice of her secretary rang loud and clear against her pristine walls.

She glanced up and saw her door fly open and a very determined Swan woman slam it shut and lock the door.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Miss Swan, I'm not in the mood…"

Emma lifted a manila folder up in the air as she approached, dropping it unceremoniously on the large desk.

The brunette let her eyes slide over the folder and up to flashing green eyes.

"Miss Swan there is a protocol for submitting paperwork. Now if you would please go through the proper channels…"

Emma pulled one of the large armchairs back from the desk, creating an obnoxious high pitched scraping sound on the floor. She winced slightly then plopped into the chair, leaning forward, elbows on her knees.

"I would like to file a complaint with the mayor." A pointed look at the brunette raising an eyebrow.

"Pray tell Miss Swan what could this complain with my office be pertaining to? I can guarantee you are paid the going salary for Sheriff…"

Emma laughed unamused, "Not with the Mayor's office Regina. With you."

Regina paused eyes settling on Emma's face, watching her features closely.

"With me?"

Emma nodded, pulling her hair over one shoulder.

"I'm filing a complaint for sexual harassment."

Regina's stomach plummeted.

"Excuse me?" her voice rose an octave, forgoing is normal raspier tone. Her dark eyes hurriedly looking past Emma towards the office door. Her voice growing far quieter, as no one needed to know what happened yesterday between the two women currently sitting in the Mayor's office.

Regina cleared her throat but her whisper still sounded strained, "You invaded my home Miss Swan!" Her eyes seemed to watch the room for other hidden dangers as she tried to keep her walls up.

Emma leaned back and crossed her legs, "Please, you could have shut the door in my face. I didn't ask for you to attack me…"

Regina pinched her nose and blew out a breath, "It was ONE kiss, Emma. That's hardly assault. You had me pushed against the wall, and I still have marks on my arm, I should file a complaint against the sheriff's office!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Show me your arm."

Regina knew the angry pink marks had faded, "Why? Are you going to do it again?"

Emma stood and walked around Regina's desk, the Mayor flinching.

"Did I really hurt you?" Her eyes actually held concern as she leaned against the desk, her body language less hostile.

The brunette struggling, trying to keep herself together, her body wanting to lurch forward and reconnect with the pale one in front of her.

"I'll recover…" her voice was small again, the blond hated hearing her sound like this and sadly it was looking like it would become a normal occurrence between them.

Emma turned to leave and Regina grabbed her.

"What do you want?" Her eyes were flashing with desperation.

"I won't give you Henry, and it seems like you're not interested in anything physical… with me at least. But I think some sort of deal can be struck? So what do you want to keep this quite?" Her voice wavered at the end, as if she wasn't sure Emma would take her offer.

Emma removed Regina's hand from her arm.

"What was yesterday about?" She watched Regina's chest attempt to remember how to still her breath, as the brunettes normally tanned skin paled and grew pink.

"We all have needs Miss Swan…" she wished she could even out her breathing, stay calm just until Emma left.

Emma glanced down and dug her shoe into the floor.

"Did it have anything… to do with me? Or was I just a body to you…" she looked up at the last bit to see what Regina's face would do. She could always tell when someone was lying.

Brown eyes took in the pale face before her, it would be so easy just to tell Emma that she couldn't stop thinking about her, perhaps if she asked instead of acting like a teenage boy Emma might have been interested.

But Regina Mills didn't open up, not to anyone.

"Please Emma if I wanted you…"

Emma threw her hands up in mock surrender and backed off.

"Fine. I want an official response to my complaint by end of day, good day Mayor Mills."

And as her fingertips reached the door handle, she heard Regina struggle to catch her, tripping over her desk and almost landing on her face.

"Emma!" she hissed. She caught up and placed her hand on Emma's wrist when her eyes connected with a deep sea she saw flashes of the day before and her hand retreated just as quickly as it had come.

"Please. What do you want from me?" Her voice was frustrated and pleading.

The blond watched Regina's resolve begin to crumble.

"I want an answer, Regina. What was with… that kiss…"

Regina shook her head, as frustration started to trail down her face, her tears hot and burning.

"I can't… won't discuss that… with you."

Emma leaned into her space and heard Regina's voice hitch. Her hand reached out and lightly found contact with Regina's cheek.

Emma watched as Regina's eyes dilated and then instead of moving forward she ducked her head.

"You're mocking me…" Regina's voice was sad as she tried to pull away.

Blond hair swishing as Emma shook her head no.

"Regina, I'm sorry I just left."

Regina paused, hurt in her eyes.

"You're sorry?"

Emma nodded, "I should have stayed and talked to you. I just didn't expect… well, that."

Regina took a step back, "So you decided to blackmail me? That's a much better option isn't it Swan, show everyone just how broken the Evil Queen truly is. How lonely…"

Emma grabbed for Regina but missed.

"Leave your complaint and go. I'll… draw something up. Are you pressing charges?" Her voice suddenly sounded a bit more solid.

Emma's eyes went wide as she watched the distance between her and Regina growing by the second.

The brunette rounded her desk. "Will that be all, Miss Swan?"

Emma watched as Regina's red-rimmed eyes tried in vain to recover, to look normal and unaffected, but she failed miserably.

Emma nodded feeling a bit terrible about herself and left.

Regina collapsed into her chair and picked up her phone dialing her secretary.

"I'm leaving early. I have a complaint to deal with." She slammed the phone down and slid the manila folder into her purse and grabbed her laptop, though she knew she wouldn't be using it tonight.

She arrived home not ten minutes later and began to pour herself a drink in her study. She filled the glass and shot it back. Her hand rising to her burning throat. Fuck Emma Swan and her laugh, her eyes, her stupid body.

She threw the glass against the wall and didn't even flinch at the sound of it shattering.

She sat on her couch with a notepad, ready to start to build a defense against her bold intruder. When she took a deep breath and opened the folder... there were only a few lines written.

"At least buy a girl a coffee first. I'm not easy, if you want to get to know me you know where to find me."

Her cell number was attached under the message. Regina flipped the paper over, and over again looking for more. Looking for the detailed description of how Regina had bucked into Emma's leg unintentionally and had kissed her when her bravery had betrayed her.

She clumsily tried to dial Emma's number messing it up twice and having to retype it.

A crackle was heard over the line and a sleepy grumble.

"Miss Swan? What is the meaning of this?"

Emma had fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten home, the confrontation with Regina being utterly exhausting. Her face still half plastered into her pillow made it heard to hear the angry voice spilling through the line.

Emma groaned and tried to extract her face from the wet pillow she had undoubtedly drooled on.

"Regina stop yelling I'm half asleep."

Regina huffed and threw a pillow to the ground.

"You don't get to walk in my office and threaten me, mind you, then leave me a little note like this. What the hell is this to you, a joke? Are my feelings a joke?" She realized a bit too late she had let the last bit slip and dropped her phone looking at it like it had betrayed her. She finally reached for it and quickly hung up.

Emma jolted awake and threw on a pair of leggings and a dark hoodie. Scribbling a note for Henry, Mary Margaret and David she bolted out into the cold night air. She needed to clear her head.

She had been running for about 15 minutes when she found herself at Regina's door. She laughed lightly to herself as she knocked on the door. This was such a bad idea. She really should have filed a complaint against Regina just to bust her balls a bit.

The door creaked open and a very tired Mayor leaned her head against the door frame.

"Why are you here? Come to laugh at me?"

Emma stepped forward and reached a hand behind Regina's neck and kissed her hard.

She pulled back a bit to take in Regina's expression. For once the brunette had nothing to say, no snarky comment no quick quip.

"My feelings aren't a joke either Regina. If you want something from me, I expect more…"

Regina sagged against the door.

"I can't give you more Emma…" Regina ran a hand through her tangled hair.

Emma smiled tightly, not knowing what Regina would say.

"Can I come in? It's a bit chilly out."

Regina's eyes grew wide and she stepped aside allowing Emma past the threshold this time, and shutting the door.

"For your information, Miss Swan that is what someone permitting you into their home looks like…"

Emma smiled and followed Regina as the woman moved to the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

Emma's eyes widened at the gesture.

"Sure…"

Regina's hands were unsteady as she reached for the kettle. Suddenly a pale hand connecting with hers.

"Maybe I should do that." Regina conceded and moved over a bit studying Emma.

Emma placed the kettle on and moved to search Regina's fridge as the brunette faltered.

"What are you doing?" Regina gripped the counter tight.

"Ah, there we go. Figure I should make you some food to sober you up. Eggs ok?"

Regina's hand moved to her stomach.

"I'm fine…"

Emma turned and gave her a knowing look, "You drank how much hard liquor before calling me?"

Regina brushed past her, "Fine. But you better not burn the eggs or my kitchen. Mark my words it will be the last thing you do."

Emma smiled to herself and got to work. She threw in some veggies and some cheese and soon they were sitting next to each other at the counter. Omelets, coffee, and cocoa at the ready.

Regina groaned at her first bite, "You can cook?"

Emma laughed, "I know right?"

Regina watched Emma eat and tried to remember her own food.

"Why are you here cooking me food? Surely you have better things to do on a Thursday night…"

Emma shrugged. "I didn't have any other plans…"

Regina sipped her coffee and relaxed a bit.

"I still am not happy you're in my town." her voice trailed off.

The blond finishing her food, "How about in your house?"

Regina looked around, "I suppose your presence isn't unwanted… for now."

Emma grinned and looked around, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Regina led Emma to the family room where a large tv sat on display.

The brunette claimed her spot on the couch and pulled her feet up under herself.

"Here pick something." handing Emma a complex remote.

It wasn't long before Emma found a good lesbian film. Regina beginning to cry even though the movie wasn't ten minutes in.

Regina started to chew at her fingers in despair and a strong hand went to guide it away. Regina's eyes didn't leave the screen but her fingers curled around Emma's. Their hold remaining intact throughout the entire film.

As the movie drew to a close the brunette turned to the blond and smiled, "I suppose we should call it a night?"

Emma nodded. Regina went to remove the blanket she had wrapped around them part of the way through the film. Emma leaning forward to kiss her. The brunette's hands finding their way into blond threads as a tan back found the couch cushions.

Her skin was on fire. And she forgot all about who Emma was, who she was. It was only their sounds under the blue glow of the tv.

When Regina opened her eyes the next morning Emma was sound asleep against her chest, and she let herself breathe.

If she could just keep breathing, everything would be ok.

ORIGINAL

Fanfict of I Only Dream of You by starsthatburn

Regina had a headache building since yesterday. Since body had betrayed her so close to one Emma Swan. It was only one kiss, well essentially, why had Emma run for the hills…

The brunette sat at her desk trying to focus on her laptop but no work had been done in the past two hours, or in the past 24 hours for that matter.

She sighed as she saw the number on her inbox begin to climb. Emma had sent an email about a budget report but Regina couldn't bear to look at it. As she started to collect her things, thinking perhaps a quick lunch at granny's would clear her head, there was a commotion outside her office door.

"Miss Mills doesn't have any meetings today!" the frantic voice of her secretary floated in.

She glanced up and saw her door fly open and a very determined Miss Swan slam it shut and lock the door.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Miss Swan, I'm not in the mood…"

Emma lifted a manila folder up in the air as she approached, dropping it unceremoniously on the large desk.

The brunette let her eyes slide over the folder and up to flashing green eyes.

"Miss Swan there is a protocol for submitting paperwork, now if you would please go through the proper channels…"

Emma pulled one of the large arm chairs back from the desk, creating an obnoxious high pitch scrapeing sound on the floor. She winced slightly then plopped into the chair, leaning forward, elbows on her knees.

"I would like to file a complaint with the mayor." a pointed look at the brunette raising an eyebrow.

"Pray tell Miss Swan what could this complain with my office be pertaining to? I can guarentee you are paid the going salary for Sherif…"

Emma laughed unamused, "Not with the Mayors office Regina. With you."

Regina paused eyes settling on Emma's face, watching her features closely.

"With me?"

Emma nodded, pulling her hair over one shoulder.

"I'm filing a complaint for sexual harassment."

Regina's stomach plummeted.

"Excuse me?" her voice deepened an octive. Her dark eyes hurriedly looking past Emma towards the office door. Her voice growing far quieter, as no one needed to know what happened yesterday between the two women currently sitting in the Mayor's office.

Regina cleared her throat but her whisper still sounded strained, "You invaded my home Miss Swan!" Her eyes seemed to watch the room for other hidden dangers.

Emma leaned back and crossed her legs, "Please you could have shut the door in my face. I didn't ask for you to attack me…"

Regina pinched her nose and blew out a breath, "It was ONE kiss, Emma. That's hardly assault. You had me pushed against the wall, and I still have marks on my arm, I should file a complaint against the sheriff's office!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Show me your arm."

Regina knew the angry pink marks had faded, "Why, you going to do it again?"

Emma stood and walked around Regina's desk, the Mayor flinching.

"Did I really hurt you?" Her eyes actually held concern as she leaned against the desk.

The brunette trying to keep herself together, her body wanting to lurch forward.

"I'll recover…" her voice was small again, the blond hated hearing her sound like this and sadly it was looking like it would become a normal occurrence between them.

Emma turned to leave and Regina grabbed her.

"What do you want?" Her eyes were flashing with desperation.

"I won't give you Henry, and it seems like your not interested in anything physical… with me at least. But I think some sort of deal can be struck? So what do you want to keep this quite?" Her voice wavered at the end, as if she wasn't sure Emma would take her offer.

Emma removed Regina's hand from her arm.

"What was yesterday about?" She watched Regina's chest attempt to remember how to still breath, as the brunettes normally tanned skin paled and grew pink.

"We all have needs Miss Swan…" she wished she could even out her breathing, stay calm just until Emma left.

Emma glanced down and dug her shoe into the floor.

"Did it have anything… to do with me? Or was I just a body to you…" she looked up at the last bit to see what Regina's face would do. She could always tell when someone was lying.

Brown eyes took in the pale face before her, it would be so easy just to tell Emma that she couldn't stop thinking about her, perhaps if she asked instead of acting like a teenage boy Emma might have been interested.

But Regina Mills didn't open up, not to anyone.

"Please Emma if I wanted you…"

Emma threw her hands up in mock surrender and backed off.

"Fine. I want an official response to my complaint by end of day, good day Mayor Mills."

And as her fingertips reached the door handle, she heard Regina struggle to catch her, tripping over her desk and almost landing on her face.

"Emma!" she hissed. She caught up and placed her hand on Emma's wrist when her eyes connected with a deep sea she saw flashes of the day before and her hand retreated just as quickly as it had come.

"Please. What do you want from me?" Her voice was frustrated and pleading.

The blond watched Regina's resolve begin to crumble.

"I want an answer, Regina. What was with… that kiss…"

Regina shook her head, as frustration started to trail down her face, her tears hot and burning.

"I can't… won't discuss that… with you."

Emma leaned into her space and heard Regina's voice hitch, her hand reached out and lightly found contact with Regina's cheek.

Emma watched as Regina's eyes dilated and then instead of moving forward she ducked her head.

"You're mocking me…" her voice was sad and she tried to pull away.

Blond hair swishing as Emma shook her head no.

"Regina, I'm sorry I just left."

Regina paused, hurt in her eyes.

"You're sorry?"

Emma nodded, "I should have stayed and talked to you. I just didn't expect… well, that."

Regina took a step back, "So you decided to blackmail me. That's a much better option isn't it Swan, show everyone just how broken the Evil Queen truly is, how lonely…"

Emma grabbed for Regina but missed.

"Leave your complaint and go. I'll… draw something up. Are you pressing charges?" Her voice suddenly sounded solid.

She turned and rounded her desk. "Will that be all, Miss Swan?"

Emma watched as Regina's red-rimmed eyes tried in vain to recover, to look normal and unaffected, she failed miserably.

Emma nodded feeling a bit terrible about herself and left.

Regina collapsed into her chair and picked up her phone dialing her secretary.

"I'm leaving early. I have a complaint to deal with." She slammed the phone down and slid the manila folder into her purse and grabbed her laptop, though she knew she wouldn't be using it tonight.

She arrived home not ten minutes later and began to pour herself a drink in her study. She filled the glass and shot it back. Her hand rising to her burning throat. Fuck Emma Swan and her laugh, her eyes, her stupid body.

She threw the glass against the wall and didn't even flinch at the sound of it shattering.

She sat on her couch with a notepad, ready to start to build a defense against her bold intruder. When she took a deep breath and opened the folder there was only a few lines written.

"At least buy a girl a coffee first. I'm not easy, if you want to get to know me you know where to find me."

Her cell was attached under the message. Regina flipped the paper over, and over again looking for more, looking for the detailed description of how Regina had bucked into Emma's leg unintentionally and had kissed her when her bravery had betrayed her.

She clumsily tried to dial Emma's number messing it up twice and having to retype it.

A crackle was heard over the line and a sleepy grumble.

"Miss Swan? What is the meaning of this?"

Emma had fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten home, the confrontation with Regina being utterly exhausting. Her face still half plastered into her pillow made it heard to hear the angry voice spilling through the line.

Emma groaned and tried to extract her face from the wet pillow she had undoubtedly drooled on.

"Regina stop yelling I'm half asleep."

Regina huffed and threw a pillow to the ground.

"You don't get to walk in my office and threaten me mind you, then leave me a little note like this. What the hell is this to you a joke? Are my feelings a joke?" She realized a bit too late she had let the last one slip and dropped her phone looking at it like it had betrayed her. She finally reached for it and quickly hung up.

Emma jolted awake and through on a pair of leggings and a dark hoodie. Scribbling a note for Henry, Mary Margaret and David she bolted out into the cold night air. She needed to clear her head.

She had been running for about 15 minutes when she found herself at Regina's door. She laughed lightly to herself as she knocked on the door. This was such a bad idea, she really should have filed a complaint against Regina just to bust her balls a bit.

The door creaked open and a very tired Mayor leaned her head against the door frame.

"Why are you here? Come to laugh at me?"

Emma stepped forward and reached a hand behind Regina's neck and kissed her hard.

She pulled back a bit to take in Regina's expression, for once the brunette had nothing to say, no snarky comment no quick quip.

"My feelings aren't a joke either Regina, if you want something from me, I expect more…"

Regina sagged against the door.

"I can't give you more Emma…" Regina ran a hand through her tangled hair.

Emma smiled tightly, not knowing what Regina would say.

"Can I come in? It's a bit chilly out."

Regina's eye grew wide and she stepped aside allowing Emma past the threshold this time, and shutting the door.

"For your information, Miss Swan that is what someone permitting you into their home looks like…"

Emma smiled and followed Regina as the woman moved to the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

Emma's eyes widened at the gesture.

"Sure…"

Regina's hands were unsteady as she reached for the kettle. Suddenly a pale hand connecting with hers.

"Maybe I should do that?" Regina conceded and moved over a bit studying Emma.

Emma placed the kettle on and moved to search Regina's fridge the brunette faltering.

"What are you doing?" Regina gripped the counter tight.

"Ah, there we go. Figure I should make you some food to sober you up. Eggs ok?"

Regina's hand moved to her stomach.

"I'm fine…"

Emma turned and gave her a knowing look, "You drank how much hard liquor before calling me?"

Regina brushed past her, "Fine. But you better not burn the eggs or my kitchen. Mark my words it will be the last thing you do."

Emma smiled to herself and go to work, she threw in some veggies and some cheese and soon they were sitting next to each other at the counter. Omelets, coffee, and cocoa at the ready.

Regina groaned at her first bite, "You can cook?"

Emma laughed, "I know right?"

Regina watched Emma eat and tried to remember her own food.

"Why are you here cooking me food? Surely you have better things to do on a Thursday night…"

Emma shrugged. "I didn't have any other plans…"

Regina sipped her coffee and relaxed a bit.

"I still am not happy you're in my town." her voice trailed off.

The blond finishing her food, "How about in your house?"

Regina looked around, "I suppose your presence isn't unwanted… for now."

Emma grinned and looked around, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Regina had lead Emma to the family room where a large tv sat on display.

The brunette claimed her spot on the couch and pulled her feet up under herself.

"Here pick something."

It wasn't long before Emma found a good lesbian film, Regina beginning to cry even though the movie wasn't ten minutes in.

Regina started to chew at her finger in despair and a strong hand went to guide it away. Regina's eyes didn't leave the screen but her fingers curled around Emma's.

As the movie drew to a close the brunette turned to the blond and smiled, "I suppose we should call it a night?"

Emma nodded but as Regina went to remove the blanket she had wrapped around the part of the way through the film Emma leaned forward and kissed her. The brunette's hands finding their way into blond threads as her back found the couch cushions.

Her skin was on fire. And she forgot all about who Emma was and who she was. It was only their sounds in the blue glow of the tv.

When Regina opened her eyes the next morning Emma was sound asleep against her chest, and she let herself breathe.

If she could just keep breathing, everything would be ok.


End file.
